The Bachelor and Bachelorette
by KuronekoXIII
Summary: AU Meet Mr. Perfect and his runaway princess, in their twisted story of love and life. Read on. Full Summary inside with prologue.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first LCDO fanfic and I do hope people would appreciate it : ) This is mostly the prologue to the story. I really don't know if there is forbes magazine from japan and most of the things in this story is mostly fiction. Hope you'd read and review!**

**Summary: **Tsukimori Len has always been perfect and perfection is what he seeks not just to himself but to everybody he works with while Hino Kahoko is the modern day Diana, and has everything a girl in life wants, but all she wants is to be simple and free. But we all know, big things comes with big prices. Meet Mr. Perfect and his runaway princess, in their twisted story of love and life. Read on.

**Disclaimer: ** LCDO is a wonderful work NOT owned by me.

**PROLOGUE**

**Forbes Magazine Weekly (Japan)**

_About Bachelors & Bachelorettes_

_Column by Amou Nami_

**Tsukimori Len, holds Japan's record of most hired and fired secretaries**

.

Name: Tsukimori Len

Age: 24

Hair color: Azure

Eye Color: Bullion

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 63 kg

Blood Type: B

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Secretaries

The one and only heir of the Tsukimori Co. and Japan's no. 1 bachelor for 2 consecutive years after his debut as the youngest CEO for the past 50 years in the history of Japan has easily obtained the record for the MOST HIRED AND FIRED SECRETARIES. In just one year, this young Adonis has most definitely fired around 8 secretaries within one year. Mr. Tsukimori is indeed the epitome of perfection with his dazzling appearance but Mr. Perfect seems to have trouble looking for a perfect secretary. So for the ladies out there who wish to be this walking perfections secretary, don't hesitate dearies, Tsukimori Co. needs you Ms. Perfect Secretary.

**Runaway Princess?**

.

Name: Hino Kahoko

Age: 24

Hair Color: crimson

Eye Color: Bullion

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 47 kg

Blood type: AB

Likes: Violin

Dislikes: being rich

This young lass is the youngest daughter of the Hino Zaibatsu that is currently running second to the richest families in the country, next to the Tsukimori's . With her pretty face, drop dead gorgeous body and unparalleled family background, Hino Kahoko is without a doubt a contemporary Princess Diana. But this little princess is just to down to earth to the point that she doesn't like being rich; every girl in the country would die just to be in her glamorous shoes. But this is not where the story ends, rumor has it that the red head has renounced her position as the Hino heiress but the family has begged to differ to her proposition and gave a trial to her in order to prove herself independent from the family. The other details concerning the matter are not yet known and nothing is officially announced, but as we all know, there wouldn't be smoke if there's no fire.


	2. Kapitel Eins: Meet Princess Diana

**Kapitel Eins**

_Meet Princess Diana_

Kahoko's POV

Hi everybody. My name is Hino Kahoko the youngest daughter of the Hino Family. You may all wondering why they I don't like living the luxurious life of the rich, when most people wants to be rich. Well, maybe I am not just 'most people'. Yes, I do like, shopping for new things as any girl would love, yes I do like hanging out with my friends, like everybody else, yes, when I was young, I dated boys, and yes, I like most of the things other people likes. But the thing is, I may be like them but they are nothing like me.

Everywhere I went I have to have at least 3 bodyguards with me ALL the time, when I go shopping, if you actually call it shopping with you entering the mall and going inside the boutiques, then people would start giving you things for free, then I guess that's my shopping. The one thing that I have always wanted is the one thing I just can't have. Freedom. Even for just a day, I wanted to roam around the park, even if I am alone and sit there on the bench peacefully without men in black following my suit.

I know I should be thankful for the things that I have and not ask for more, but what I want is just something so simple. I made my resolve and went to my father's study.

I knocked on the huge double door and tilted the knob when I heard the low 'come in' from inside the room. It was a room filled with books on the shelves, some antique things around here and there, his large mahogany desk in front of the large window, my father sitting behind his desk, his brows furrowed in concentration while he signed tons and tons of papers. Even I can't fathom on how he is able to finish those documents in just one day.

"Hi dad" I said, as he slowly looked up to me from the papers he was working on.

"Hello there, my dear. So what brought you here?" Dad said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry to disturb you when you're working, but I just want to talk to you with something" I mumbled as I sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"It's fine. What is it that you want to talk about?" he replied as he put down his pen and had both hands under his chin showing that he is willing to listen to me intently.

"Dad… um- ah- I'm..well" I stuttered out of nervousness. I took a deep breath looked at him in the eye and was about to open my mouth when he decided to cut in.

"Kahoko, don't tell me you're PREGNANT? Tell me, who's the father, where is he? How did this happen? Does he know? Is he willing to support you?" he ranted on but I was shocked beyond belief. How could my father think I was pregnant? What the hell? This father of mine needs to get his imagination under control.

"DAD! I' m not pregnant! How could you even think that?" I bellowed as I stood up from my seat to calm my father down. "I am most certainly not pregnant and I am not going to be anytime soon and all I wanted to say to you is that…" I suddenly stopped, thinking of words to say.

"Is you what honey? If you are not pregnant, thank god, I don't think I want to be a grandfather yet, then you don't have to be that nervous Kahoko, just tell me." He said as he calmed down and took his seat . "Well?"

"Well…I just wanted to ask you to…give me freedom. Even just for a short time. I want to be independent. I don't want to be a burden to the family anymore. I want to work and earn money for myself, but not in our company. I want to live on my own house, and live a normal life." I said.

"Kahoko…you're not a burden to the family, in fact, have you ever heard your mother, brother or your sister say that you're a burden to them? Have you ever heard us complain about you?" he replied.

"No. Not ever." I sputtered.

"Then, you're not a burden. At all. You know we all love you right? "

"I know. But I just want to be free…I want to do things by myself. I want to be independent. I promise I would help on the company when I'm ready, but for now, I just want you to let me decide." I reasoned hoping he would understand and let me go.

"I understand that you'd want to be independent. I would let you if I can, but I simply cannot" he said in a disappointing tone.

"But why can't you?"

"You do know that we are a well off family don't you? I just can't simply let you walk on the streets on your own. I don't know what would happen to you. We want to always keep you safe and away from harm. You are very precious to us Kahoko. Please understand."

"I do understand. But I am a grown up father. I have already finished university and everything. I'm an adult dad!" I countered.

"I know you're already an adult, but that doesn't mean that you'd be away from harm. You were kidnapped once Kahoko, and once is enough. Your mother and I would never let that happen again. EVER." He said in a firm voice.

I know dad is only thinking about my well being, but I just want to be on my own. Even for just a year!

"But dad! Even just a year would suffice."

"A no is a no Kahoko. I know your mother wouldn't also agree to it" He said as he stood up from his chair and looked outside the window.

"But what if she agrees? Would you agree?" I asked, my voice full of hope.

"hmm..I would reconsider. But that doesn't mean I agree."

"Thank you dad!" I stood up and hugged him from the side. "Thank you so much!"

"I said I would reconsider, Kahoko. I didn't remember saying yes." I really don't care. When dad says he'll reconsider it always ends up in a yes. Now all I've got to do is to convince mom and the deal is sealed.

I quickly kissed dad on the cheek and ran out of the room. Hmmm…what should I do to get mom to agree? My mother is not that stubborn unlike my dad and she's a definite sucker to puppy dog eyes.

**Teaser:**

So here I am now, sitting on the living room couch while looking at the newspaper for job vacancies when my eye caught something interesting.

_Tsukimori Coorporation._

_SECRETARY TO THE CEO/PERSONAL ASSISTANT_

_Looking for ladies from the age 18 and above _

_With a finished degree in Business Management._

_Previous experience is an incentive._

_*Submit your resume to hrdept__

_We will call you later on if you are eligible for the interview _

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the the first chapter : ) I will update soon within this week so stay tuned . DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. It would be most appreciated b^_^b**


	3. Kapitel Zwei: Meet the mother

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for the story! It's 4,500 words approximately, so enjoy reading! And don't forget to leave me some love : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO or any of it's lovable characters. Just the boring plot and some OC's here and there.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kapitel Zwei: Meet the Mother**

**Kahoko's POV**

After the talk I had with dad yesterday, I decided that things need to be set in motion. And things are best done as soon as possible.

I looked around the house the whole day just to find out that mom is out again for another meeting. Meeting with her friends. I know you'd all be wondering why my mom is hanging out instead of helping my dad with company work. Well, aniki* is the one who helps dad, while onee-chan is busy with her own business. She owns her own clothing line and is one of the best in the industry. I'm actually envious of her success, cause you know, she owns her own business, while I am here sulking and wanting to be just like her. The only difference between her and me is that onee-chan is a black belter in her middle and high school days, thus she was not kidnapped while me on the other hand was more on the normal type and got hitched. Resulting to my father and onii-chans over-protectiveness that sometimes I think is stupid.

While waiting for mom to come home, I grabbed the newspaper sitting above the center table and decided to read it to pass the time. I went to the entertainment news, of course to be entertained. I expected something interesting like a scandal maybe or something along those lines but nada. How rare. The showbiz industry seems to be quiet, or maybe it's just the calm before the storm.

So seeing nothing that caught my attention, I turned the pages until I reached the classified ads. Maybe looking for a job wouldn't hurt; after all, it might help me convince mom and dad to let me go. I skimmed through the pages looking for a decent job with a good pay, maybe a secretarial job or clerical work in a big company would suffice. Ah! Here's one. Receptionist at _The Palace_ hotel. Wait…the palace hotel? I think it's one of dad's business associates. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. They would know I'm a Hino, who knows what dad may do. Okay so this is a no-no.

I continued looking for a job for the next few minutes until my eyes landed on one particular ad.

_**Tsukimori Coorporation**__._

_SECRETARY TO THE CEO/PERSONAL ASSISTANT_

_Looking for ladies from the age 18 and above_

_With a finished degree in Business Management._

_Previous experience is an incentive._

_*Submit your resume to hrdept__ _ hiring tsukimori .net_

_We will call you later on if you are eligible for the interview_

THIS is just perfect. The Tsukimori Co. one of the few companies my dad can't lay a finger on. This is just amazingly perfect! I faultlessly fit the requirements, it's like a job made just for me. It's practically waiting for me to take it! It's my gateway to freedom, FINALLY.

No more time needs to be wasted. I quickly ripped the page of and ran towards my room. I quickly grabbed my laptop from my bedside table and opened a word page, and with no second to squander, I typed in my resume and immediately sent it via email.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Okay. So maybe I was just a LITTLE hyper before and a LITTLE exasperated right now but seriously? What is taking them so long to call me back? Does that mean I am not accepted? Did they find out I am one of the Hino heir? Even if they did, it doesn't matter right? RIGHT? Oh no, this is not seriously happening. My one and only chance, I am so not letting you slip away now that you are within my grasp. I continued to pace around my bedroom carpet as if trying to burn a hole through it, but I just can't help but get worried. A lot of 'what if's' are running through my mind right now. I'm not usually pessimistic I'm already walking on a tight rope. And before I turn into a mother hen, my cellphone started ringing. I went into a dash to grab it and almost fell face flat on the floor.

"Moshi moshi. Kahoko speaking." I said in a slightly huffed voice.

"Miss Hino? This is Matsuyama Koichi calling from the HR department of Tsukimori Corporations" said the man from the other line. Okay Kahoko, this is finally IT. Just take deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Be calm cool and collected. Just speak the normal way you do and you'll be fine. Yosh! Gambatte ne, watashi!*

"Yes this is her. How can I help you Matsuyama-san?" 'kay, that's a good start. Remember, chill.

"I just want to inform you that we have received your resume and we would like to have an interview with you." He said politely.

"Ah, yes. When will I have the interview?"

"If you are free tomorrow at 11 am, please do come over the company. We will have the interview. Please bring your certificates and I.D's or other documents you wish to present us with."

"Hai. Tomorrow is fine. Are there other things that I am required to bring?"

"No that is all. But please be in formal business attire for tomorrow's interview. That is all" he said.

"Very well then, thank you for calling Matsuyama-san. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day to you too Hino-san." He replied and then I heard the beeping sound from the other line. I started at the phone on my right hand. I can't believe it! I'm a having a JOB interview tomorrow! Oh my gosh. I can see it now, the pathway to my long awaited freedom is finally opening up. I have to prepare for this, I can't just blow up this once in a lifetime chance.

Now all that's left for me is to convince mom and everything would follow through. Talking about mom, I think that's her. I heard the gates open and when I walked up to my bedroom window, I saw a purple mini cooper on the driveway. Yup, that's definitely mom. I went downstairs, to greet mom and somehow persuade her into agreeing with me.

I saw her enter through the double doors holding tons of shopping bags that she could barely hold. It is definitely her, nobody inside the house love shopping more than she does, and nobody even reprimands her about it.

"Hi mom, how's your day?" I asked as walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"It was fun honey, shopping is the best way of hanging out with your friends don't you think?" She said as she ordered one of the house maids to bring her shopping bags inside the master's bedroom. "So what did you do today, dear?"

"Well…nothing much. Just hang around the house, read the newspaper etc." And maybe look for a job, I added in my head.

"You know Kahoko, you should come with me to shop next time. Let's have a mother-daughter bonding." She said as we walked to the living room.

"Sure thing mom." I said to her as I smiled one of her favorite smiles. Apparently, my mom always wants me to shop with her and nothing makes her happier than for me to say yes. She may be dense with some things but she definitely did not miss this one.

"Wow kahoko dear, what made you so happy today? It seems that you are in such a good mood to accept my invite." She said as the raised her brows questioningly at me but still smiled.

"Mom..is it really that strange for me to say yes?"

"Hmm…I dunno. Maybe"

"You're thinking of too many things mom."

"If you say so." She replied as we dropped the topic and headed to the dinning hall.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Len's POV**

It was already quarter to nine in the evening when I arrived home. I quickly loosened my tie and slumped on the couch, then I saw my mother on the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Len" She said.

"Tadaima (I'm home)" I replied as I went to her to give her a kiss.

"How was your day, dear?"

"It was fine. There was a little setback for the Korean extension project but it was quickly resolved." I replied as I grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"That's good then, how was the secretary hiring going then? Have you found someone suitable for the job?" She asked as she sat down beside me on the table.

"I guess it's not going smoothly, I asked the HR department to pre-interview the candidates but the people they send me are still under qualified. None of them fit the role"

"Well Len, I think you should lower your standards a bit, or else no one would qualify. You are looking for a secretary to the CEO not a wife."

"I know mother. But I just can't accept someone whom I know that wouldn't take the job professionally." I defended.

"But son, you can't handle the job of the secretary and the CEO alone. You need someone to help you. If you want I would personally pre-interview the candidates for you. How about that? I am your mother Len, I know what kind of secretary would suit you and would help you. At least you know that the ones that you would interview are chosen by me and approved by me. What do you think?"

"I guess that would be fine mother, but don't you have other business to attend to, other than interviewing secretaries?"

"No worries my dear! And I think interviewing people would be a nice job to do, especially if it's for you." She said as she touched my cheeks.

"If you say so mother. I need to go to bed now, I still need to get up early tomorrow." I said as I gave her cheeks a kiss and went upstairs.

"Goodnight Len." She replied.

**Kahoko's POV**

At the Hino Residence…

Okay, so once we finished dinner, it's finally confession time. All I need to do is play my cards right and the deal is sealed. Ha, as if it's that easy. But I still need to try; talking to dad won't kill me right? Would it? Don't be so pessimistic Kahoko, you just need a tiny yes and you're good to go.

"Tadaima!"

God. That made my heart skip a beat. It's finally showtime, you have to be on your best behavior Kahoko. Let's get this on roll.

"Okairi nasai Otoo-san(Welcome home, father)" I said as a tip-toed to give dad a kiss on the cheek. Behind him is onii-san loosening his tie and ruffling his hair. I don't have a brother complex but I have to admit onii-san is definitely sexy. Why would I disagree? Apparently all the female staff of the corporation is rooting for him. He is just that charismatic. After all he is my aniki. Sometimes it still wonders me how come aniki still doesn't have a fiancée. Oh well.

"Okairi aniki" I greeted as I hugged him.

"So what were you up to today, Kahoko?" He said as he put an arm around my shoulders and let us to the dining hall.

"Nothing much, just looking for a job. You know how I want to have a job of my own right? "I said as I looked around to see if dad is out of earshot.

"Okay, spill." He said as smirked at me.

"Well, I received a call this morning saying I have been accepted for an interview tomorrow!"

"That's great! Do the others know yet? What company is it anyway?"

"They don't know yet, you are the first one to know. And I don't plan on saying what company accepted me, you know what dad might do if he heard this. I'm planning on telling everybody after dinner. And if I am accepted, that is the only time I would tell what company it is. I don't want the company calling me to cancel the appointment because dad told them to."

"If that's what you think is best, then count me in! But you have to tell me first if you got accepted alright?" He said as he ruffled my hair. This is why I love my brother the most. He is just the best partner in crime. Even when we were small, aniki has always been my best friend, we would pull pranks on aneki all the time. Onee-chan is nice to hang out with but aniki is just better to play with. And even after all this years, nothing has changed. Aniki might be protective at times but he is open-minded unlike dad.

We sat down the table and ate dinner. We always eat together, it's kind of a family tradition, and if one would not join in for dinner there would be punishment. Well the one that always receive the punishment is either dad or aneki, since they are the ones who are often busy. Aniki, on the other hand always comes home on time no matter what. Sometimes I think he is superman. He finishes all his work in time for dinner, amazing right? So unlike dad.

When the dessert is about to be served, onii-san gave me a look and I know that it's time to spill the beans.

"Dad" I said. One word and everbody looked at me. It has always been liked this. If someone wanted to talk, you would be given the time to explain at the dinner table. Casual and not awkward. NOT. Maybe for those who are listening but for the one talking, it is a hell of pressure since all eyes are on you.

"What is it darling?" Said mom.

"Is there a problem Kahoko?" Said onee-chan. Dad just looked at me. Well, I guess he already knows what I want to talk about. No surprise in that.

"We're listening Kaho" dad said as he did his signature move. Hand under his chin.

"Well, you already know what I want to ask, as well as Onii-san. But mom and one-chan still don't know." I said as I wiped my mouth and put my hands on my lap.

"Does this have something to do why you are so happy this morning, dear?" Mom said.

"Yes" I replied.

"Kaho-chan, no need to be nervous. Just spill it already, I'm really itching to know what our little sis has to announce to us. Wait, don't you go telling me you are getting married ahead of your sister now, are you?" Onee-chan said as she grabbed as glass of water.

"No, of course not! You are really the same as dad, you need to put a leash on your imaginations."

"Thank God for a lot of reasons! So then if it's not, what is this important matter?"

"Well, I know that you all know that I want to be independent right? That I want to have my own job, just like onee-san" I paused, scrimmaging my head for words.

"Well, I got a phone call this morning saying that I am accepted for an interview for this company as a secretary. I just want everybody to know that I am going and if ever I am accepted I want all of you to support my decision." I said all in a single breath living me gasping for air.

"That's great honey! So when is the interview?" Mom said.

"Yeah Kahoko, you are finally taking your first step to adulthood. After all I knew you would do this sooner or later." Onee-chan followed.

"I think so too, Kahoko." As well as aniki.

"Kahoko, your mom and I talked about this the night you went to my study, and we both arrived to the same conclusion. Although, I don't really want to allow you, but I guess this is the best for you, after all, you are not a baby anymore and we trust you. Both of us think that you would make the best out of this opportunity. On the other hand, you are still the bratty Kahoko that I have always known who I can assure everyone in this room, would fail as a secretary and in a span of less than a year would be fired from the job. That is if she ever got accepted." Dad said. I really cannot believe this. I stressed myself over and over and they already decided to allow me go to work? I don't know anymore if I should be happy that they said yes or frustrated that I troubled myself over nothing. But dad really should've kept that side comment to himself.

"I do agree with that. Kahoko may be an adult but she's still a brat. Well, you got a unanimous decision Kahoko, so what company are you going for an interview to?" Aniki said as he pulled me out of my bubble.

"Umm…it's the Tsukimoricorporation."

"What? We didn't understand Kahoko. You spoke too fast." Mom said.

"Tsu-Tsuki….Tsukimori Corporation" I finished.

"WHAT?" They all said in unison. I knew this would happen!

"What do you mean Tsukimori Corp.? As in THE Tsukimori Corp?" Onee-san said as she wiped her mouth since she choked on her drink. Sorry Ane.

I nodded my head in agreement and took a glance on dad. Sigh. He turned into a statue. A stupid looking statue.

"Dad, you have to close your mouth if you don't want to be eating flies" Said Aniki as if it is the most casual thing in the world. With that dad finally came back to earth.

"Absolutely NOT! I take back my previous decision! Why do you have to work there if you can work in our company. If you are looking for the best we can give you that." Dad said in a frustrated tone.

"What? What do you mean 'not'? You just said yes one moment ago and now you change your mind? It's not even an acceptable reason dad, you know that. And if I work in our company, they would treat me differently. I want to work normally. And being a secretary to the CEO is not gonna kill me!" I defended.

"Secretary to the CEO? Secretary to Tsukimori Len? You do know sis that he fires secretaries like he changes clothes. They said that he wants the best in everything and I really don't know if you could handle all that pressure. Although he is one of the most handsome man I have ever met, so I kinda understand your decision but he does have the attitude." Sis countered.

"That's one more reason why she should go with it. If our sister wants to learn from the best without being treated specially, why not go to the Tsukimori's. As you have said, he wants everything to be of the best. If Kahoko can't handle that, she should better give it up. And we don't have to worry about Kaho having some office affair. It is highly unlikely that Tsukimori would do that but rather he would make Kahoko work like a slave." Aniki said. I really don't know if he is helping me or just making the situation worse.

"Well, office affairs aside, Kahoko are you really sure about this?" Mom asked.

"Of course I am. I just want all of you to support me." I said.

"If that's our decision." Said dad and one-chan simultaneously. Finaly!

"Thank you mom, dad, one-chan, onii-chan" I said as I stood up and bowed. "All's settled then. I have to prepare for the interview tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai minna (goodnight everyone)".

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning…**

**Normal POV**

Kahoko woke up the next morning with a smile evident on her face. She took a long bath and reviewed her resume. Excited and at the same time nervous to have the interview, Kahoko left the house at 10 in the morning. She wore a black pencil skirt and a cream French top, perfect for business meetings paired with 4 inched jimmy choo pumps. She drove her mauve mini cooper to the Tsukimori Corps. Stopping at the nearest starbucks café for a quick dose of espresso.

She arrived at the company half past ten, with her documents inside her satchel. She entered the building through the automatic doors and went straight to the receptionist. For first time interviewees, this kind of companies may be intimidating but for Kahoko who has practically visited her father's company as frequently as she goes to school, didn't mind the stares that were sent to her by the staff.

"Hi, I'm Hino Kahoko and I'm here for the 11 o'clock interview for Mr. Tsukimori's secretary." She said to the girl behind the counter.

"Welcome Ms. Hino, please take a sit first while waiting for your appointment. You will be called soon when it's your turn." The receptionist replied as she showed Kahoko where to sit using her hands.

'_The people here sure are nice' _she thought as she sat down the couch and re-read her resume.

After 15 minutes of waiting she was finally called. Kahoko was led down to a conference room on the second floor. She thought that it was odd to conduct an interview inside a conference room instead of the HR departments office but quickly disregarded the thought as she entered through the rooms mahogany doors. The inside was quite elegant with clear large windows, a long symposium table on the center, an LCD and a canvass near it, a huge LCD TV and the usual things you see inside a meeting room. But the thing or rather the person that grabbed her attention was the woman seating on chairman's chair near the table(the one at the center). The lady looked like she was in her late 40's but still dashing for someone her age. She had azure hair and bullion orbs that attracted Kahoko to the woman.

"Take a seat my dear" the woman said as Kahoko took a seat the woman was pointing at; beside her.

"So you are miss Hino Kahoko. I am Hamai Misa, a pleasure to meet you." Misa said as she extended her right hand for Kahoko to shake.

"Yes I am Hamai-san, the pleasure is mine." Kahoko said as she smiled and shook the older woman's hands.

"Well, you may be wondering about the setting and why I am the one to interview you instead of Matsuyama-san. Actually, I am not part of the human resource dep't. but I asked them to let me pre-interview the candidates personally. I'm actually the mother of Len, the CEO, and I wanted to be the one to choose what kind of secretary he would have. Although this is the first time I did this, please forgive me for intruding." Misa smiled as she apologized to Kaho.

"No need for an apology ma'am. I understand that a mother would only want the best for her child. But I did wonder why I am being led to the conference room, but it's nothing big." Kaho replied with a smile.

"Very well then! Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"We shall."

"So tell me Hino-san, why are you applying for this position? As I have read in your resume, you are the daughter of Hino Mori (I made that up). Am I right?" Misa asked.

"Yes."

"If that is, then why did you choose to work here? I presume your father offered you a job in his company, after all you are his daughter and with your credentials, I assume you would be holding a high position." Misa said and she looked at Kahoko with wonder.

"Actually, I had to really persuade my family to let me work outside of the company. I wanted to have a normal job for now and test my abilities while living independently from them. I wanted to earn for myself and see where I could go with my skills. Although the living independently is still in pending, but I was able to convince them to let me work at other firms, since I thought that working at the Hino Corps. Is not such a good idea for independency and luckily I found the ad for this position and I quickly grabbed it to see if I could land the job." Kahoko replied.

"I see. Well, coming from a prominent family could sometimes be a hassle, I truly understand. But Hino-san, you do know how my son is with his secretaries right? He fires them as quickly as a bat of an eyelash, are you sure you can keep up with this?" Misa asked worriedly.

"I am sure ma'am. I am always visiting my father's office and I always observe how the secretaries do their jobs efficiently. I thought back then that maybe someday, it could come in handy, learning it first hand from my father's assistants. They work as much as he does and I always observe how they could keep up with him. Although I have no previous experiences, I can assure you I would the best I could to be of help." Said Kahoko in a confident voice.

"If you are sure then. I guess I have no problems with your credentials and coming from the Hino's I am sure of your manner and as you are brought up in this kind of environment, you would have no problems keeping up. I guess you passed the first interview." Misa said as she smiled kindly towards the younger lass.

"Um, first interview?" asked kaho in a confused tone.

"Yes, there would be another interview tomorrow for the qualifying applicants. Len would be the onto personally interview you. Since he is so keen on selecting secretaries."

"Is that so? I was not informed that there were two interviews."

"Well, Matsuyama-san of the HR would probably call you later to set your appointment tomorrow"

"I see. Arigatou gozaimasu Hamai-san" said kaho, as she stood up and did a graceful bow (you know the one that kyouko always does? Yes that one, from skip beat! Like that.)

"My pleasure, goodluck on your interview tomorrow Hino-san." Misa said and Kahoko finally gave one last smile and headed out the door.

**~~~~OWARI~~~~**

**A/N: Well that's it for the second chapter! First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I was thinking of various ways to improve the setting but I did write a long chapter so please forgive me! I know it's really boring as of now but I'm slowly building the story up so please bear with my stupid writing. I tend to be descriptive in writing stories so it comes out bland, but I will try my very very very best to spice up the story. Next chapter is where Len and Kaho would meet so look forward to it! Oh and the other's would come out in the coming chapters ^_^**

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW. Constructive criticisms are most welcome : D**


End file.
